When I Grow Up
by mean-me
Summary: Drabble. Meanie. Gyuwon. Boyslove. Yaoi. Jeon Wonwoo sedikit cemas dengan hubungannya bersama Mingyu saat nanti mereka beranjak dewasa.


**WHEN I GROW UP**

 **CAST : Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo**

 **RATE : T**

 **DRABBLE** **YAOI, DLDR, TYPO (S), OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mingyu-yah."

Mingyu hanya berdehem menanggapi kekasihnya yang saat ini pahanya ia jadikan bantal. Mereka kini berada di kediaman Kim. Beberapa hari yang lalu Mingyu mengenalkan Wonwoo kepada orang tuanya. Tentu saja ibu Mingyu senang, anaknya memiliki pacar yang imut. Nyonya Kim bahkan sudah tidak sabar ingin menjadikan Wonwoo sebagai tunangan Mingyu.

Sepasang kekasih itu saat ini sedang berada di dalam kamar Mingyu. Ruangan yang paling Wonwoo sukai setelah kamarnya sendiri. Kamar Mingyu tidak seperti kamar anak laki-laki biasanya, kalau biasanya kamar anak laki-laki identik dengan sesuatu yang berantakan, tak layak huni atau jorok. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Kim Mingyu, kekasihnya itu adalah orang yang suka kebersihan jadi tak heran kamar Mingyu sangat nyaman. Wonwoo menyenderkan punggungnya di head bed dengan Mingyu yang tiduran di pahanya sambil memakan snack kesukaannya. Sementara pandangan Mingyu fokus ke televisi yang sedang menayangkan film favorit-nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di umur 25 ?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku akan mewujudkan cita-citaku." Jawab Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningya. "Memang apa cita-citamu Mingyu ?"

"Menikahimu, tentu saja."

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Tak ada hal lain yang ingin kau lakukan ?"

"Membahagiakanmu. Apa itu bisa masuk hitungan ?" tanya Mingyu balik.

"Kau bisa berbicara seperti itu sekarang, tapi lihat saja tiga tahun lagi kau akan lupa segalanya." tutur Wonwoo.

Pandangan pemuda emo itu tetap tak lepas dari televisi. Jujur saja Mingyu sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan kekasihnya itu. Mingyu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar pada head bed di samping Wonwoo. Ia mengambil telapak tangan Wonwoo dan menggenggamnya, membuat pemuda emo itu menolehkan kepalanya menatap dalam mata Mingyu.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu ?" tanya Mingyu lembut.

"Kau tahu ? Saat kita dewasa nanti kita akan menjalani hidup kita masing-masing. Mungkin sekarang kita masih berada dalam sekolah yang sama, tapi bagaimana setelah kita lulus nanti ? Siapa yang bisa menjamin kita bisa tetap bersama ? Kau akan disibukkan dengan urusanmu sendiri begitu juga aku. Akhirnya kita berpisah tanpa kita sadari dan tenggelam dalam kehidupan kita masing-masing." Tutur Wonwoo.

Ternyata Wonwoo juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya. Tentang bagaimana nantinya jika mereka beranjak dewasa ? Akankah waktu memisahkan mereka atau tidak nantinya ? Bukan sekali atau dua kali pikiran itu melintas di benak Mingyu. Dan itu membuat Mingyu sedikit cemas.

Mingyu menarik lembut dagu Wonwoo, membuat wajah pemuda emo itu sedikit mendongak. Ia membawa Wonwoo ke dalam ciumannya yang lembut. Tangannya yang bebas mencari tangan Wonwoo untuk digenggam. Sementara Wonwoo menangkup dagu Mingyu dengan tangannya yang tidak di genggam Mingyu. Keduanya mencoba menyalurkan rasa cemas yang melingkupi perasaan mereka dengan ciuman lembut. Kemudian dengan perlahan Mingyu melepaskan bibir Wonwoo dan memberikan sedikit jarak di antara mereka berdua.

"Kau membuatku ingin menikahimu sekarang juga, Wonwoo-yah." Bisik Mingyu di depan bibir Wonwoo.

"Aku bisa dikira hamil jika kau melakukannya." Gurau Wonwoo.

Tak ada hal yang membahagiakan selain melihat Wonwoo tersenyum lembut seperti saat ini bagi Mingyu.

"Jeon Wonwoo. Aku menyukaimu saat hari pertama aku pindah sekolah dan menjadi murid baru. Berada di kota yang asing kemudian bersekolah di sekolah yang baru lalu suasana yang baru juga. Tentu saja aku merasa canggung, tak tahu harus bagaimana saat itu. Well, aku agak kebingungan waktu itu. Umm... Tidak juga sih. Aku benar-benar kebingungan saat itu. Tapi seolah-olah Tuhan dengan sengaja mempertemukan aku denganmu. Kau datang padaku dan menunjukan jalan ke ruang guru. Sejak hari itu aku mulai mengikutimu, aku bahkan tahu kapan saja kau ke kamar mandi."

Mata Mingyu menerawang jauh, ia tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat kembali bagaimana freak-nya dulu saat ia menjadi penguntit dadakan Wonwoo.

"Hei ! Kau benar-benar lebih parah dibanding dengan fans-ku." Ucap Wonwoo protes.

Kini keduanya telah berganti posisi. Mingyu merengkuh tubuh Wonwoo, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Wonwoo dan menyandarkan kepala kekasihnya itu di dadanya. Sementara Wonwoo juga memeluk tubuh Mingyu yang entah mengapa semakin hari semakin berotot. Ia dengan senang hati menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Mingyu, mendengarkan detak jantung Mingyu yang sedikit tak beraturan.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku hanya tak ingin melewatkan sedetik pun tanpa melihatmu." Ucap Mingyu.

"Termasuk dengan menyingkirkan semua pemberian fans di lokerku dan menggantinya dengan surat cintamu ?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Oh, sayang. Tolong jangan bahas itu lagi, aku benar-benar malu."

Duh.

"I have so many things to say, but I can't think straight.

How should I say this ? Can I just copy and paste my heart to you ?

That day you found me, you appear in front of my eyes

Then stole my heart and my attention

At the same time you melt me

Even those pretty words can't describe my feeling

You're just so pretty"

Itu dia. Isi surat Mingyu yang membuatnya bisa tersenyum seperti orang gila setiap kali membacanya. Ia mengingat dengan jelas setiap kata yang Mingyu tulis di surat itu dengan jelas.

"Kau menghafalnya ?" tanya Mingyu tak percaya.

"Ani, aku mengingatnya. Jika aku menghafalnya suatu hari nanti pasti akan hilang tapi jika kau mengingatnya sampai tua pun itu akan tetap melekat di pikiranku." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Apa itu rahasia yang menjadikanmu siswa terpandai dua tahun berturut-turut ?" gurau Mingyu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya menatap wajah Wonwoo.

"Omo ! Apa aku baru saja mengatakannya ?!"

Wonwoo menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya dan memasang wajah pura-pura paniknya. Kemudian keduanya tertawa geli. Mingyu mengusap lembut pipi Wonwoo dengan tangannya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Wonwoo memejamkan matanya menikmati usapan di pipinya.

"Hei, dengarkan aku. Aku mencintaimu sekarang dan selamanya, bahkan sampai Tuhan memisahkan kita nantinya. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir kalau aku akan berhenti mencintaimu hanya karena kita beranjak dewasa. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan kau harus percaya itu. Kita tak akan menjalani kehidupan kita masing-masing karena hidupku hanya akan berjalan bersamamu. Mungkin memang kita nantinya akan sibuk, tapi percayalah jika hanya Jeon Wonwoo yang selalu berputar dalam pikiranku. Saat dewasa nanti mungkin juga pola pikir kita akan berubah tapi kau harus ingat kalau Jeon Wonwoo tak akan pernah berubah dalam hatiku." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersenyum dengan sangat manis kali ini. Perkataan Mingyu sukses membuat jantungnya berdebum dengan keras di dalam sana. Perasaanya melayang, seperti beban yang berat telah di angkat dari sana.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Mingyu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo."

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini adalah series ter-baper yang aku buat. Karena isinya cuman adegan lovey dovey-nya Meanie aja. Aku buatnya bener-bener dalam keadaan yang baper, sambil dengerin lagi yang baper. Aku sarankan kalian bacanya sambil dengerin lagunya Seventeen yang When I Grow Up, sesuai dengan judulnya. Itu lagu favorit aku banget. Asli, aku beneran baper ini. Meanie you really rock my head !**

 **Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah mau sempetin baca ff aku dan review ff aku. Aku seneng banget saat baca review dari kalian. Aku sayang kalian lah pokoknya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dan jangan lupa buat review ya ...**


End file.
